


There’s two types of people in the world, one’s that entertain and one’s that observe

by jawsbite



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Eddie just wants to sleep and Richie just wants to jerk off. Eddie’s tired of his sleep being ruined by his stupid roommate and he’s about to give Richie a piece of his mind. He doesn’t realise what he’s about to walk into.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 363





	There’s two types of people in the world, one’s that entertain and one’s that observe

**Author's Note:**

> it's britney bitch! and smut

Eddie mumbles to himself as he unloads the groceries he’d picked up on his way back from work. It had been a long day at his internship at the garage and he just wanted to get the oil slick off his hands and shower. Maybe twice. He hears Bev and Ben running down the stairs with her on his back, their happiness quite apparent and made Eddie envious. Bev and Ben were two of his best friends and only just started dating a few weeks ago. For the past few years, they had pined for each other, thinking their feelings were unsolicited.

Bev had been going to Eddie for advice and Ben had been going to their good friend Mike. Mike and Eddie had been discussing it behind both of their backs, obviously. As best friends do. They were trying to help them get together, but the two of them were oblivious. It had only been a month since they accidentally confessed how they felt to each other and now they spent most of their time spreading their love across multiple platforms in the apartment, to the dismay of Eddie and his other best friend and roommate Richie Tozier.

The four of them had been living together in an apartment since they graduated. It was the most fun they’d had since their first year of college. Although it wasn’t always rainbows and butterflies. They argued about stupid shit like the dishes or the laundry and whose turn it was to take out the trash. But they’re doing good for a bunch of kids straight out of college looking for work.

When they originally made plans to move in together, it had only been Bev, Ben, and Eddie but Richie’s plans hadn’t worked out so he had been sleeping on their couch since it was only a three-bedroom space. When Bev and Ben finally shacked up, Richie got Ben’s room. The room next to Eddie’s. Much to his dismay. Since then, Richie was using his newfound privacy to do things he couldn’t do when he was sleeping on the couch. Like masturbating. All the time.

Every night Eddie got a front-row showing of Richie jerking himself off through the walls. Louds moans, high pitched gasps, the slippery sound of stroking and wet suction. The whole lot. Richie also had the _worst_ timing. When Eddie had a long day at work and just wanted to sleep for twelve hours straight, Richie would be slow with himself, working himself up till two in the morning when he finally let himself come. It was bad enough that he was exhausted, but having to listen to Richie get himself off left him turned on. Tired and horny led to a very upset Eddie. It was the most irritating thing on the planet and when Eddie complained straight to Richie’s face about it, he just laughed and told him to enjoy the show.

Eddie sighs to himself, already exhausted knowing that he was in for a long night. If he was going by his previous nights, Richie would be having a slow and steady kind of night keeping Eddie awake until the late hours. Richie seemed to love doing that on Mondays. Eddie was just glad Richie didn’t have sex partners, otherwise, it could have been much worse. But _Jesus_ _Christ_, did the man feel no shame knowing Eddie knew exactly what he sounds like when he was getting himself off?

“Hey Eddie,” Ben says as he enters the kitchen, lifting his head in acknowledgment. “Thanks for getting the groceries.”

“No worries, is Richie home yet?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, he just got in about ten minutes ago, said he was going for a nap.”

“Let’s hope he sleeps through the night.” Eddie mumbles.

“Is he still…?” Ben asks, making the jerk-off gesture.

“Every night! Like oh my god, just go one day without it! Please!”

Ben bursts out in laughter as he helps Eddie put the groceries away. “Let’s hope he starts to get sick of it.”

Beverly walks into the kitchen and plants a kiss on Ben’s cheek. “Who gets of sick of what?”

“Richie. Masturbating.” Ben answers.

“Oh, my poor Eddie, I’m sure he’ll stop at some point,” Bev said, but Eddie could tell she didn’t believe her own words. 

Eddie takes a quick shower and then joins Ben and Bev in the kitchen to help them out. Mondays are Ben’s day to cook dinner so Eddie and Bev hang out in the kitchen with him, catching each other up on their days and the usual Losers club gossip. Today it was about how Bill was thinking about proposing to Mike. They were all very excited and kept begging Bill to do it before it becomes the worst kept secret. Eddie smiles to himself thinking about how the Losers club was slowly growing up and finding happiness together. The hopeless romantic in Eddie swoons when Ben grabs Bev and they dance around the kitchen while Frank Ocean plays in the background. It made Eddie long for a relationship.

He hasn’t been in a relationship since his first year of college which ended quickly when Eddie couldn’t deal with everything on his plate. He’d had a few random hookups here and there but even they’d been average. The last time Eddie felt anything for anyone was when he’d locked eyes with some hot stranger at a Starbucks and then never saw him again. That was as intimate as Eddie was willing to get these days.

Not that he was actively searching anyway. He found it much harder to find men who were attracted to the same gender, which was ironic considering his entire friend group fell under the LGBT flag. He was lucky to know a lot of people who weren’t straight. For example, Mike and Bill were gay, Ben, Bev and Richie were bisexual and Stan was their resident straight boy, but he was trans, who was also very happy with his girlfriend Patty. Out of all of them, Richie and Eddie were the only single ones but Eddie didn’t think they’d be hooking up any time soon. Richie was Hot with a capital H, funny, affectionate and yes, he flirted with Eddie all the time but that didn’t _mean_ anything. Richie flirted with anyone so Eddie didn’t think anything of it. 

“I’m awake!” Richie says, yawning as he walks into the kitchen. He ruffles Eddie’s hair like he was a little kid and Eddie slaps at him but Richie is quick enough to dodge it.

“Asshole.” Eddie mumbles.

“Mwah! Love ya Eddie-kins.” Richie blew him a kiss.

Eddie watches as Richie makes his way around the kitchen, stealing a bite from Ben’s dish. Eddie couldn’t help but feel unreasonably annoyed at how attractive Richie was, with his stupid soft curly hair, _his lips_, those big soulful eyes, ugh, _gross_. They all sit around the table and Eddie watches as Richie fills a plate for himself and for Eddie. Ugh, Eddie hates when Richie does sweet things for him.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiles genuinely at him.

“Anything for you my little muffin.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You just ruined it.”

Richie grins at him through a spoonful of vegetables.

_Disgusting_, Eddie thinks, _but so cute. _

They sat around the dining table and begun to eat while talking about their day. They all end up ganging up on Richie like they always do, arguing about stupid shit. Once he’d finished eating, Eddie moves over to the couch to get some sleep. He lets the sound of his best friends talking drown him to a sleepy state. He jerks when he’s woken up by Richie gently tapping his face. Waking up to Richie’s face isn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.

“What are you doing?” Eddie grumbles, very upset to have his sleep disrupted.

Richie looks over Eddie’s face and then reaches out to tickle Eddie’s stomach. “It’s late. You should go to bed!”

“Nuggh, I’m tired.” Eddie moans as he turns around, trying to get away from Richie’s prying hands.

“No.” Richie shoves him off the couch. “If you spend all night on the couch, your back will kill you and you’ll spend the whole day complaining. Get up.”

“You are such a shit,” Eddie growls pathetically.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry!” Richie coos at him.

“Fuck you.”

Richie helps Eddie sit up which isn’t really necessary but Eddie isn’t going to give up any opportunity to feel Richie’s skin against his. As he adjusted to the light, he saw that the apartment was silent and all the lights were off except for the tableside lamp. He was also covered in a blanket. He smiles fondly. One of his friends must have left the lights on so he wouldn’t wake up in total darkness. Looking over at the clock he notices its almost midnight. Great. He was going to be up late anyway because he’d fallen asleep too long and now, he’d have to deal with Richie’s late-night habits.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already gotten your hand around your dick.”

“I was waiting for my number one subscriber to get into bed.” Richie grinned at him.

“Am I really a subscriber if I’m unwillingly being put through it?” Eddie asked as he stood up to stretch his arms out. “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t say you don’t enjoy it. It’s the only action you’ve gotten in ages.” Richie pointed out as they both walked towards their room.

Eddie stops when they reach their bedroom doors. “You don’t know shit, Tozier.”

“I know that you haven’t got laid in like a gazillion years.”

“Fuck you!” Eddie says aggravatedly, storming off to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Eddie can hear Richie laughing in his room. Bastard.

Eddie washes up in the bathroom, brushes his teeth and gets changed into a t-shirt and boxers. It was finally midnight when he finally gets into bed and tries to fall asleep as quickly as possible before Richie starts feeling himself up. He hates that a part of what Richie said was right. Technically, listening to him get off nightly was the only action Eddie had been getting lately, but it wasn’t something he could enjoy properly. Richie was well aware of the fact that Eddie was gay but he probably didn’t realize what he was doing was unintentionally arousing Eddie. He thought he was just being a bothersome roommate.

Eddie clenches his teeth as soft moans begin to filter through the walls. He bangs his head against the pillow repeatedly, hating his life. He could already feel his body heating up as a _filthy_ slick noise joined the moans. Eddie tries to imagine Richie in his grossest state, which he has seen many times, but every time he does it morphs into the image of Richie’s big hands stroking his cock which Eddie had glimpsed a few times so he knew it was the _perfect_ cock. Heart hammering, he reaches into his boxer’s but yanks his hands out when he realizes what he’s doing. He _can’t_ touch himself. He wants to touch himself so much but he refuses to, but it was so hard when his own cock was throbbing in sympathy.

“Fuck.” Richie moans loudly through the wall.

Eddie takes in a deep breath. No. He would not touch his cock. But he can’t help it if his cock begins to rub against the sheets causing a delicious friction. Technically that isn’t cheating. Eddie sighs deeply. Okay, maybe it _is_ cheating. He focuses on not moving his hips and began to count sheep. That used to help when he was a child. Maybe it would work now. Unfortunately, when he got to eighty sheep, Richie began to groan repeatedly, jerking Eddie out of his almost slumber state.

This was enough. Eddie refuses to put up with this any longer. He had banged on his wall many times before and all that did was rile up Richie to jerk off louder. It wasn’t going to help him this time. Eddie was _exhausted_. He needs his sleep. He needs to be up at six am and it was already almost one am and lord knew how much longer Richie plans to go for. He was going to stop Richie with his bare hands if he had to. He yanks the blanket off himself and storms out of his room and walks straight into Richie’s room. Richie hadn’t even locked his door. _Idiot_.

The anger in Eddie’s body suddenly leaves at the sight before him. The lights were off but Richie’s bedside lamp was facing towards him, casting a yellow glow across his skin. Richie was on his knees on the bed. He has a very focused expression on his face. His skin flushed red and his hair was soaked with sweat. Eddie’s eyes feel heavy as they travel across Richie’s body. _For fuck sakes_, Eddie wishes he wasn’t so damn attractive. Eddie follows the path of Richie’s arm to where his hand is wrapped around his long, hard cock, gradually stroking quicker. _Oh_. _That looks nice_, Eddie thinks absentmindedly. His cock was an almost violent red color due to how long Richie had clearly been holding himself back. Eddie bit his lip at the sight in front of him. If his cock wasn’t already hard, it was now.

“Fuck.” Richie whimpers. He tosses his head back and beads of sweat fell from his forehead to his jaw.

Eddie still has a tight grip on the door handle, transfixed by the sight in front of him. Richie is so caught up in his own pleasure, he hasn’t noticed Eddie standing there. It’s then that Eddie realizes that Richie’s got an arm behind his back reaching for his…._oh_. A noise leaves Eddie’s throat which causes Richie’s head to jerk up, his eyes widening as their gaze connects. Eddie can see the panic rise in Richie’s eyes, processing what’s happening in this very moment, and then in the next second, they flutter shut. A smirk forms across his face, which Eddie didn’t expect. He thought Richie would be covering himself in embarrassment or scrambling to hide but Eddie should’ve known better than to think anything could cause Richie Tozier any shame.

Now would be the perfect time to intervene, to yell at him to stop or do _something_.

But he doesn’t do any of that.

Instead, Eddie just stands there, his cock twitching at the sight in front of him and he can feel the fabric of his boxers becoming damp and sticky and he hasn’t even touched himself. Desire runs through him like a drug. Richie moans even louder and his hand is almost a blur on his cock. The long drawn out sounds are almost as hot as the image in front of him. _Almost_. Watching the object of his affection ride his own fingers is more than Eddie can handle. Richie circles down on his fingers, going even deeper. It shouldn’t be this hot but it really is. When Eddie looks up at his face again, Richie’s already got his eyes on him. Eddie watches in shock as Richie continues to fondle himself while he just stands there. And Richie is just taking his sweet time, fucking himself and enjoying it. He’s still watching Eddie.

“You do know I’m standing right here?” Eddie asks, _this_ close to passing out. 

“I can see that.” Richie pants. His brows pinch tight.

“How does this not bother you?” Eddie asks. “I’m standing right _here_!”

His stomach is twisting in knots at what is happening. This can only end in Eddie laughing this off as a really unfunny joke and going back to his room or slowly backing out and both of them pretending this never happened. For some reason, Eddie has a feeling neither of those is going to happen.

“Feels too good to stop.” Richie gasps. “C’mere.”

Eddie can’t believe what he’s hearing so he starts sputtering instead, “What?!”

“Eds, baby, c’mere. _Please_.” Richie pleads. “Fuck.”

Fuck indeed.

Richie’s hips jerk up to meet the motions of his hands, Eddie can tell that Richie is getting close so he steps forward into the room until he’s standing directly in front of Richie, knees touching the bed.

“Slow down.” Eddie murmurs. 

Eddie watches in fascination as Richie actually does what he’s told for once.

Eddie is so annoyed. How dare this clown of a man cause so much desire to stir up in his body. He had never wanted to climb someone’s body, seat himself on their hard cock and give them the ride of their life like he wants to do to Richie right now. He looks incredible as he manipulates his body to give himself pleasure, his hips canting up into his hand. Eddie sits on the edge of the bed next to Richie, hissing when a bead of pre-come slides down Richie’s cock. Eddie places a hand on Richie’s thigh and it tenses underneath him.

“Do you want me to touch you? Is that what will finally get you to shut up?” Eddie murmurs.

Richie nods furiously.

Richie continues to inhale and exhale raggedly. _Fuck._ It felt so good. He is so close. _So close._ He’s almost there, he can feel it, oh god, almost–_oh yes, oh–_he couldn’t believe Eddie is watching him with heat in his eyes. His plan finally worked. Week after week of touching himself, hoping, no, _praying_, that Eddie would finally take a damn hint and now he was finally here. It made him throb so much, knowing Eddie was standing less than a couple of inches away, _watching __him__, __enjoying_ the sight in front of him. Richie stroked himself faster and harder, imagining the tight grip was Eddie’s slim hands instead.

As soon as that thought slips Richie’s mind, Eddie’s hand covers Richie’s as they both stroke him to completion. Eddie slips a finger inside of him easily, thrusting in and out a few times alongside Richie’s fingers before he cries out in pleasure. Eddie bites his lip to stifle a moan as he watches Richie cover them both in long stripes. It gets all over Eddie’s hand and Richie’s chest. Eddie finds it really sexy.

A few minutes of silence pass, their harsh breaths the only audible sound in the room. They both take a minute to calm themselves before Richie turns over to look at Eddie.

“That was quick.” Eddie points out.

“Yeah well, I’d been on edge all day.”

“Sure.”

“Fuck you. Want me to do you, babe?” Richie asks like they’ve been married for 30 years.

Eddie yawns. “Nah. I just want to sleep.” 

“Okay, babe. Sleep tight.”

Eddie looks at the smug face on Richie’s face and remembers that he still hasn’t yelled at Richie for ruining his sleep so Eddie grabs the pillow from underneath him and whacks Richie in the face.

“This is for all those hours you wouldn’t let me sleep. You selfish fucking prick!” Eddie screams at him while continuously hitting Richie with the thick pillow. He’s suddenly glad he got all of them those really expensive pillows as a house warming present.

“What the fuck, Eddie!” Richie jerks back. “That fucking hurts!”

“Next time,” Eddie pants, throwing his whole body into it. “You’ll think twice,” Another hit. “Before you fucking get off this loud, this late! People need to sleep unlike you, you ass!”

“Stop it!” Richie cries, trying to deflect the hits. “You’re ruining my post-orgasm glow!”

“That’s sweat! You’re disgusting! Go take a shower!” Eddie yells.

“Okay, okay!” Richie put his hands up in surrender. “I won’t do it anymore! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just stop!”

Eddie stops and glares at Richie. “You better stop. If I hear you touching yourself through the walls one more time, I’ll cut your dick off.”

Richie stares at him with a bemused look. “Why am I turned on by that?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Don’t tell me how I feel.”

“Fine, you hate me.”

“I really do.” Eddie beams, entirely satisfied. “Goodnight Richie.”

“Goodnight Eds,” Richie murmurs.

“Are we gonna talk about this tomorrow?”

“Yeah, babe.”

“Is it gonna be a good talk?”

“The best, baby.” Richie kisses him on the forehead.

He smiles softly in surprise as Eddie cuddles up to him and slowly falls asleep.

Richie is still lying there, still breathing kind of hard, his hand absentmindedly runs through Eddie’s curls as he tries to catch his breath. After a few minutes, his door slowly opens and Ben and Bev’s head peeks into the room.

“So did your plan work?” Bev whispers from the doorway.

Richie nods quickly.

“It was a really dumb plan, you know.”

Richie nods again.

“It would have been much faster if you’d just asked him out on a date.”

Richie nods one more time.

“Are you going to stop messing with him now and ask him out on a date properly?” Ben asks gently.

Richie nods his head again.

“Silly boy.” Bev tuts at him.

Ben hums in agreement.

Richie groans. “Ok. You guys were right. Well done. Can you just shut my door and leave, please? You’re going to wake Eddie up.”

“Fine, but don’t think I won’t spend the entirety of tomorrow gloating too.” Bev grins at him.

Richie can’t help but grin at her too.

He doesn’t have to spend his nights jerking off alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!!! pls leave kudos comments and love <3 also its 3am im very tired pls let me know if theres any tense/spelling errors will fix tomorrow.exe


End file.
